Forked Path
by Ai Hasana
Summary: Tsuna has always been no good. He's always been in the way, with no one by his side. Kyoko is too good for him. But when Reborn introduces him to a fellow mafia boss, Tsuna feels that for once he is needed.   M for a later chapters  Contains Yaoi
1. Boss of the Rifflessione Famiglia

**_Okaaaaaaaay, so.. um... New fanfic! Yay! So there are a few things:_**

**_1. There's yaoi and normal stuff_**

**_2. There's going to be sexual content. A lot of it. But not in this chapter..._**

**_3. Multiple pairings with the same people_**

**_So if you don't like any of the stuff, don't bother, reading or hating, 'kay?_**

**_Oh, and my grammar and spelling is pretty bad._**

**_Enjoy chapter 1~!_**

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Forked Paths Chapter 1: Boss of the Rifflessione Famiglia**

"Wake up, No-good Tsuna." Tsuna felt something kick his face. "Ow! Reborn! I thought I asked you not to do that!" Tsuna complained, massaging the sore spot on his face. "it woke you up." the baby pointed out, jumping off of Tsuna's bed. "Hurry up, or I'll eat all of Mama's cooking." the baby walked off. "Ow... He's so violent in the mornings..." Tsuna sighed, unbuttoning his light blue pajama shirt. He looked at his reflection through the mirror in the corner of his room. chocolate brown hair. Matching brown eyes. A baby face. Tsuna groaned and gently pressed his forehead against the mirror. _"No wonder why Kyoko-chan won't think of me as anything else but a friend."_ he thought as images of his crush filled his mind. He jumped when he heard a crash coming from downstairs. Tsuna smiled to himself. Yep, today was a normal day.

"Good morning, Judaime!" Tsuna turned around when he heard a certain hot-headed person call out to him. "yo, Tsuna." The basteball star joined the hot-head. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted his friends. "Together as always, I see." "Hmph! I was coming over to pick you up, when the stupid baseball-head decided to tag along!" Gokudera pouted and held his nose up high. "Hey, you didn't say I couldn't!" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna gave the two a weak smile. His two best friends had recently started dating, although they acted the same around other people. Tsuna couldn't help but feel like he was getting in the way of the two. "Tsuna-saaan!" The Vongola decimo blinked a few times when he heard another familiar voice. Haru skipped up to him. "ah, Haru! Good morning..." Tsuna forced another smile. Haru didn't seem to notice. "Great, more trouble..." gokudera sighed. "What? That's so mean!" Haru pouted, and Yamamoto laughed. "that's just how he is! but he's happy to see you." he gave Gokudera an adoring look. Gokudera blushed and looked away. "Shut up..." he mumbled. Tsuna couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his friends. It was their last year of middle school, and everyone had already decided on where they would be going. Gokudera was going to a private high school for the elite, halfway across the town. Yamamoto was going to another private high school for athletics, which was close to Gokudera's future school. Haru was going to a fashion school in the next town. Ryohei had already graduated from Namimori Middle School, but he was attending the high school Yamamoto was going to attend. Kyoko was going to an all girls school with her friend Hana. Hibari was most likely going to remain at Namimori Middle, but rumors say that he may actually be graduating this year. And Chrome... well, the girl rarely showed up.

But where would Tsuna go? He was "No-Good" Tsuna. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't be with all his friends...

The day passed by quickly. Class. Lunch. Class. Walk home. As Tsuna approached his house, he noticed black limosines parked at the front, men in black standing at the gate. It was so familiar... and then it hit him. Dino! The boss of the Cavalonne famiglia, Tsuna's "Big Brother" and role model...

Tsuna ran into his house, dashed up the stairs, and threw open the door to his bedroom. "Dino-san...?" he started out happy, but his exited expression was replaced with a look of confusion. Reborn sat on Tsuna's bed. Next to him, on Tsuna's revolving chair, was a boy Tsuna had never met before. He had wispy dark purple hair that reached the bottom of his graceful neck. He had a pert nose, and pale pink lips. He had a well defined chin. The stranger wore a simple purple button-down, a pair of tight fitting black skinny jeans, and black and purple sneakers. Three silver rings wrapped around his right middle finger, and an unique ring dangled on the silver chain across his neck. His ears had at least four piercings on each. His long silky bangs nearly covered the frame of his black horn-rimmed glasses. A smile spread across the stranger's face. He lifted his head up and lazily pushed his bangs from his eyes. Bloody crimson eyes met milky chocolate eyes. "I'm much better dan dat Bucklin' Bronco." there was an accent in the stranger's soft husky voice. Tsuna held his breath, not daring to say anything until a certain mafia baby spoke up. "Tsuna, this is one of my students, and the leader of the Rifflessione famiglia." Reborn introduced them. "Ya can call meh Val." The boy held out his hand. Tsuna took a few steps forward. "I-I'm Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada." he stuttered, hesitating before he shook Val's hand. "Tsunayoshi? Cute name." Val chuckled. Tsuna felt his face flush. "So! No-Good Tsuna, Val will be staying with us for the next year! So try to learn something good from him!" Reborn announced. "Whaaaat? An entire year?" Tsuna asked, surprised. "Reborn told meh dat it woud be good fer meh. 'E said if I liked it, I may be able ter seddle down 'ere." Val grinned, folding his arms over his chest. "D-did mom agree to let him stay?" Tsuna asked Reborn. "Obviously." Reborn gave Tsuna a demeaning look. Tsuna smiled helplessly. He turned back to Val. "Er... then welcome to the family! It gets a bit rowdy at times, but we have fun..." he laughed shakily. "O-kay! Danks den, Tsunayoshi! Now I go get food! Later!" Val walked right past Tsuna and walked down the stairs. "Fun, isn't he?" Reborn asked. Tsuna sighed. "I don't know anymore."

The next day was Saturday. Tsuan had planned on sleeping in, since Reborn had to take care of "unfinished business". As Tsuna snuggled deeper into his blanket, something exploded right next to his ear. "HIYEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, instantly sitting up, tears in his eyes. "Oh, sorreh! We woke ya up, huh." Val poked his head into the room and gave Tsuna an apologetic smile. "W-we?" Tsuna questioned, frantically looking around. "Dis guy right 'ere." Val held Lambo up. Lambo laughed happily. "Baka-Tsuna! You should play with us!" he yelled loudly. "What were you playing?" Tsuna was almost certain it was... "Catch." he knew it. "It's dangerous to be throwing bombs around, you know!" Tsuna yelled, dumbstruck by Val's idiocy. "Realleh? Reborn made meh catch bombs everyday when I was a student o' his." Val gave Tsuna a clueless look. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. "Tsuna-Kun! Are you in?" An angelic voice called. Kyoko. Val watched as Tsuna changed, organized his room, and raced down the stairs. "K-kyoko-chan!" Tsuna opened the door. "Tsuna-kun! I need a picture of you!" Kyoko held up a camera. "E-eh? Why?" Tsuna asked, his face heating up. "For my onii-chan! He wanted to visit today, but he has a test on Monday, and I wanted him to study! So I figured I could get a few pictures!" Kyoko explained. "Oh." To think Kyoko would want a picture of him for any other reason. There was a flash. Tsuna yelped, and Kyoko giggled. "Tsuna-kun is so cute! Like a cute girl!" What was supposed to be a complement struck Tsuna like a bat. So he wasn't manly enough, huh...

"Did da chick leave?" Val was eating oatmeal cookies when Tsuna trudged into the dining room. "Yeah..." Tsuna sat down next to Val. "Ya like 'er?" Val asked. Tsuna blushed. "I-I...!" he stammered. "But she ain't interested." Val said bluntly, making the words weigh down on Tsuna once again.

_Kyoko liked tall, strong, masculine guys. Tsuna had overheard her talking about it with Hana at school. "What kind of guys do you like?" Hana had asked just as Tsuna had walked by. Tsuna's ears perked up, and he quickly took a seat a nearby desk. "I like... tall, brokic men!" Kyoko giggled, making Tsuna blush. "Really? What about Tsuna?" Hana questioned. "Oh, he's too cute. Too feminine for me." Kyoko replied. "Maybe if he was a little like Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna got up and left the classroom after that._

**Crunch, Crunch, Crunch**. Tsuna turned his attention back to Val. Val was munching on a bag of potato chips. "I really... I'm really not a man, huh..." Tsuna sighed. "Kyoko-chan wouldn't like a guy as girly as me..." he wanted to cry. Only girls cried, didn't they? He really was like a girl... Val finished the rest of his chips, and moved on to find something else to eat. "Y'know, Tsunayoshi..." Val stood up and stretched. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and took a bite. "What is it?" Tsuna asked, looking at him. Val smiled and leaned in close, his face centimeters away from Tsuna's. His scent enveloped Tsuna's nose, the smell of fresh grass and cedar tress propelling Tsuna to smell Val more. Val's red eyes gazed into Tsuna's brown eyes, making Tsuna shiver with anticipation. Tsuna felt naked under Val's look, as if he was being touched, massaged, and whipped all at once. "If you weren't da boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi, I would make ya mah bride." Val said quietly, and moved away from Tsuna. Tsuna's cheeks turned rosey pink, and Val smirked at the result. Tsuna was indeed as adorable as an innocent young girl.

That night, Tsuna sat on his bed, thinking about everything that happened. Reborn was fast asleep in his hammock. Tsuna sighed quietly, and looked down at his feet. Did Val not like the Vongola? Why did his words make Tsuna's heart pound ten times louder and faster? And... Who was Val? Tsuna closed his eyes, and figments of pure imagination filled his mind. The two mafia bosses walking to school. The two holding hands. Eating ice cream in the park. A long, passionate kiss in bed... "NO!" Tsuna yelled out. He realized that he had said his thoughts a bit too loudly. He quickly looked around. Reborn was miraculously still asleep... no one else seemed to have woken up, until... "Tsunayoshi? Everyding alright in dere?" he heard Val knock on the door. "I-I'm fine..." Tsuna opened the door to give Val a shakey smile. Val was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. "A-aren't you going to sleep?" Tsuna asked. "Nah. I'm not tired enough yet. I don't usually sleep 'til two in da mornin'" Val shrugged. "O-oh..." was all Tsuna could say. "But ya sleep now, so I'll go." Val turned away to walk back to the guest room. "W-wait!" Tsuna grabbed Val's sleeve. "S'matter?" Val gave Tsuna a surprised look. "Um... your room. May I go?" Tsuna asked shyly. Val raised an eyebrow, as if to silently question Tsuna. "Sure." was all he said, before walking back to his room. Tsuna was stunned. Val was okay with it? Tsuna quickly walked to Vals' room. The first thing he noticed was that the desk was littered with picture frames. In each picture frame was a photo of Val with someone, mostly female. THe one frame sitting in the corner was a photo of Val, with a male. A tall, handsome guy with ebony hair and grey eyes. "Mah family guardians." Val said, closing the door. He walked over to Tsuna. "Ellie, mah Storm guardian." He pointed at the picture of a girl with messy blonde hair. "Faize, mah Rain guardian." He pointed at the picture of a well developed woman with grey blue hair. "Mika, mah Sun guardian." he moved on to a picture of a girl with big orange eyes. "Jacklyn, mah Mist, and Fitz, mah Lighting." he tapped the picture of a pair of identical twins. "And Stephan, mah Cloud guardian." Val fondly looked at the picture in the very corner. "Dey're all mah precious friends." Tsuna nodded, examining Stephan's picture. "He... looks like you." he said quietly. "He's mah older brother." Val explained, sitting down on the bed. "Our parents got divorced, though. Stephan went with mah mom." "I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna quickly apologized. "Nah, s'cool." Vol laughed. Tsuna looked at a nearby alarm clock. It was a little past midnight. What are you going to do tomorrow?" Tsuna asked awkwardly. "Sign up fer a nice school 'ere." Val replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone. "How old are you?" Tsuna asked. "'Round yer age. 15." Val lazily said, busy pressing buttons on his phone. "Great! Why not come to Namimori Middle?" Tsuna asked, smiling widely. Val pressed a button and looked up from the screen of his phone. "Sure." he simply said, smiling as well to respond to Tsuna's happy face. "Oh, um... I should get back to my own room now." The Vongola boss blushed. Val leaned forward and kissed Tsuna's cheek, much to Tsuna's surprised. "Sleep well, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

**_Oookay, that was hard! So um... review, please? I'll be really happy! And if you want some improvements, or have any ideas, be sure to tell me! Thank you for reading! (if you read it...)_**


	2. Storm's jealousy and Sky's kiss

_**Hiya! Ai here! I didn't expect this to be so... liked, but I was really surprised when I looked at my email inbox the day after I posted up the first chapter! So now I'm gonna do my best to created an awesome fanfic! I'd also like to thank Jin Guan and Black7kitten for reviewing (thanks, you guys kinda made my day with te reviews). And I now have responses for their reviews as well!**_

_**To- Jin Guan: Thanks. ^.^ I'm can't say that Val looks like Mukuro... but then again, I can't ever tell who looks like who. If I can, I'll probably post up a pic of Val when I next update. But don't overestimate me. I suck at drawing... And I'll do my best to make the paragraphs smaller**_

_**To- Black7kitten: Ack! Sorry 'bout that! I'll try to find a way to make it easier for you to keep track of!**_

_**Okay~ That's 'bout it.**_

_**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Forked Paths Chapter 2: Storm's jealousy and Sky's kiss**

Tsuna had always thought he was straight, until he met Val. The purple haired mafioso made Tsuna's heart flutter whenever Tsuna saw him. It was the same feeling Tsuna had when he first fell for Kyoko. Light. Fluttery. Happy.

Tsuna admired Val as the two took a break in the park. Only minutes after Val successfully enrolled into Namimori Middle, Reborn shoed up and forced the two to perform tiring exercises in the park. Two thousand push-ups. Twenty laps around the park. Dodging bullets. When Reborn was satisfired, he abandoned the two boys, who collapsed on the park benches.

"It's been ferever since I last did dat." Val muttered, doing his best to catch his breath. "I think I'm going to die..." Tsuna muttered as well, struggling not to pass out. Val smiled. "Yer hair looks like chocolate. I'm hungry." he pushed himself off the bench. "T-try not to eat me..." Tsuna joked weakly, properly sitting down on the bench. "I'm gonna go buy a drink. Wait 'ere." Val walked off, looking for a vending machine. "Ah..." Tsuna sighed. He had forgotten to ask Val to buy him one as well. The Vongola decimo closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Kyoko... Tsuna wondered what she was doing. Perhaps she was helping Ryohei with his homework, since she was the smarter one. Or maybe she was chatting with Hana on the phone. Or possibly eating cake with Haru. The red-headed school idol had always been in Tsuna's mind, even in all his mafia battles. She had been his motivation, his encouragement... the reason why he fought. But now it was gone. Kyoko was his friend, and only his friend. They would never bee a couple. How depressing...

Tsuna was startled when he felt something cold touch his cheek. "Stop spacin' out like dat, or yer gonna get mugged." Val handed Tsuna a bottle of chilled chocolate milk. "Th-thanks." Tsuna accepted the drink gratefully, popping the cap and taking a sip. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Val had taken his sweater off, revealing his black wifebeater which clung to his body. He admired how Val's muscles flexed slightly when he opened his own bottle. "U-um... Val!" Tsuna said, deciding to ask Val something that had been bothering him. "Hm?" Val sipped on his coffee. "Y-yesterday... d-do you have something against me being the Vongola decimo?" Tsuna asked nervously. "Nope." Val replied shortly. "Why? Ya wanna be mah bride." Tsuna blushed at Val's words. "N-no! It's just that..." he didn't finish, but Val knew what he was talking about. "The traditions of the Rifflessione famiglia bans me from being with anyone from another family." Val answered Tsuna's unsaid question. "Oh..." Tsuna whispered, slightly disappointed. "Eh. Doesn't mean I can't have contact with 'em." Val grinned and Tsuna imagined Val touching him in all the wrong places. He felt himself get hotter, and a slight bulge formed in his pants. "Anyways, let's go home. I'm exhausted." If Val had noticed Tsuna's bulged, he sure was good at keeping quiet about it.

As soon as they arrived home, they were greet4ed by Lambo and Fuuta. "Baka-Tsuna! Val! Mama bought some chestnuts and candy, all for Lambo-san!" Lambo bragged. "Actually, they're not all for Lambo. He was supposed to share, but..." Fuuta sighed cutely. "Hey, Lambo! Don't hog all of it!" Tsuna grabbed Lambo's arm. "No! Baka-Tsuna gets none!" Lambo yelled. Tsuna looked up at Val for help, but noticed that Val had vanished. "Found it." Tsuna's attention turned to the person behind Lambo. Val was digging through the cow baby's afro, pulling out various foods, toys, and bombs. Oh, and don't forget the ten year bazooka. Lambo pouted and wailed, trying desperately to get the food items back from Val. When he couldn't do it, Lambo jumped inside the ten-year bazooka. There was a loud poof. 15-year old Lambo sat in the middle of Tsuna, Val, and Fuuta. "Yo, Young Vongola." He greeted Tsuna. "And Fuuta. And..." the 15-year old stopped to examine Val. "I know you. YOu're that... snobby rich mafioso..." "Da majority o' us are." Val sighed. "I dun like ya. Git back in da bazooka." He began to push Lambo back into the bazooka as Lambo struggled and tried to get Val away from him. Tsuna had decided to just let Fuuta walk off with the goods that had been stored in Lambo's afro. "V-Val, if you keep on doing that, he's only going to cry more..." Tsuna tried to subdue Val. "Oh." Val let go of Lambo. "Fine den. I'll go eat with Fuuta." Tsuna watched as the dark haired mafioso walked off. "What's with him?" Lambo asked, right before he was enveloped by a puff of smoke. Tsuna merely smiled at the five year old who took the teen's place.

The next day, Tsuna found himself sitting in his assigned classroom seat, staring at the two most beautiful people in the room to him. One was Kyoko, who had a bright smile on her face as she looked at the person in front of the room. The other was the person in front of the room, Val. Val was wearing his uniform in a less formal way than the rest of the class, indicating that he didn't care for rules. If his classmates weren't interested before, they were now.

Val's bad boy look was a chick magnet. During lunch break, girls swarmed his desk, Kyoko included. Tsuna noted how the rest of the girls stepped down whenever Kyoko spoke to Val. Kyoko was interested. As for Val, well... the shadow of his glasses hid his expression. "Tch. Damn bastard thinks he's such a hotshot." Gokudera snorted. "He seems like a nice guy." Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna kept silent. The three Vongola members sat together, enjoying lunch. "Judaime, you're living with him, right?" Gokudera asked. "Yeah..." Tsuna nodded. "Really? That's so cool!" Yamamoto glanced at Val. "He seems like someone to play sports with! Maybe I'll ask him after school." Tsuna felt Gokudera tense up next to him. "No." Gokudera said hastily. "Eh? Why not?" Yamamoto asked. "Just because." Gokudera muttered. "What?" Yamamoto asked. "B-because you're coming to my house!" Gokudera yelled. There was an awkward silence. Everyone in the class was looking at them. "T-to do homework tutoring!" Tsuna yelled loudly. Everyon laughed, and turned their attention back to what they were talking about earlier. "That was close!" Tsuna sighed out in relief. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't say anything, no longer eating their food.

Silence. The three Vongolas and the one Rifflessione walked home quietly, not saying anything. Tsuna could feel the tension between Gokudera and Yamamoto. Val was calmly walking next to Tsuna. Tsuna wanted to say something to break the ice, but he was unsure about what to say. Yamamoto obviously wanted Gokudera to let him make a new friend. Gokudera wanted Yamamoto to stay away from Val. Val seemed oblivious to the delicate situation, and Tsuna wanted his friends to be their usual noisy selves again. "Hey, guys, let's go play basketball!" He suggested. "Good idea, Judaime!" Gokudera forced an excited smile. "Great!" Yamamoto smiled somewhat cheerfully. "Sounds fun." Val said, inching closer to Tsuna. "Da angry lovebirds might make up." he whispered. So Val wasn't exactly oblivious at all.

Teams were easily decided. Val had literally forced Tsuna into his arms. The fighting couple relunctantly paired up. Yamamoto had randomly pulled a basketball out of his bag. Val instantly stole the ball and made a shot, putting Tsuna's team in the lead. "Catch, Tsuna!" Val called, tossing the ball to Tsuna. Tsuna clumsily caught it. He looked to his right. Yamamoto was running at him to steal the orange ball. Tsuna looked in the other direction. Gokudera was hesitantly standing there, not wanting to go for his boss. Tsuna instantly took off, doing his best to dribble. After a few dribbles, he threw the basketball at Val. Yamamoto got in Val's way, and caught the ball. Val advanced to take the ball, but stopped. He simply let Yamamoto make the shot. But as soon as the ball went through the hoop, it was back in Val's hands. This time, Gokudera charged to get the ball. Val grinned and stayed in the same place, calmly dribbling. Tsuna noticed Yamamoto going for the ball from the other direction. Val moved back just in time, sending Gokudera and Yamamoto crasing into each other. "Aw, 'ow sweet..." Val smiled and laughed softly. He stepped next to Tsuna. Tsuna admnired Val's handiwork. The couple was sprawled in the middle of the basketball court, Gokudera resting on top of Yamamoto. Yamamoto was laughing, and Gokudera was shyly pressing his hands to Yamamoto's chest. "Let's leave 'em." Val picked up his bag off the ground and set the basketball down next to Yamamot's bag. Tsuna followed the suit, and the two mafia bosses left the park.

The basketball game made Gokudera warm up to Val. Once again, Tsuna found himself walking ahead of his friends as they laughed and talked behind him. Again, he wasn't needed. "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna turned back in surprise when he heard Val call for him. Val made a hand guesture, telling Tsuna to return by his side. "Join us." Val ordered. Tsuna complied, smiling happily as he started a conversation with his friends.

Tsuna realized that Gokudera used to dislike Val because Gokudera was jealous. Tsuna found himself in a similar predicament. Kyoko and Val had gotten quite friendly. Tsuna would enviously look at the two as they chatted. He disliked how happy they both looked. Tsuna knew he was jealous, but who was he envious of? Kyoko or Val? He liked both of them. Did that mean he was jealous of both of them?

Tsuna didn't understand himself anymore. As he did his homework, he had the urge to train, something he never wanted to do. He wondered where Reborn had gone off to; the baby only came home late at night these days. The house was unusually silent. Tsuna's mother had taken the kids out shopping. Bianchi was rarely home, ever since she signed up for some kind of club... and what about Val? Tsuna hadn't seen Val at all since they got hom from school. Concerned that something might have happened to Val, Tsuna went to search for him. He found the Rifflessione minutes later, sleeping on the couch in the living room. "Hey, Val." Tsuna lightly nudged the sleeping boy. No response. "Tsuna observed Val's sleeping figure. Val's glasses were pushed up, slightly messing up his long silky bangs. Long lashes cast shadows over Vals' closed eyes. His pale rose colored lips were slightly open, and Tsuna could hear the sound of his quiet breathing. In a way, Val was... almost... cute.

He didn';t know what oevercame him. He didn't know why their lips were just millimeters apart. Tsuna was so tempted, yet so afraid. But Val wasn't awake, so it wouldn't hurt, would it? Just one, small kiss...

"Gotcha."

What happened next went way too fast for Tsuna to take in. He was forcefully pushed down onto the couch, switching places with Val. Val hovered over the Vongola, a devious smile on his face. "You...!" Tsuna finally realized that Val had pretended to be asleep. "But I didn't do anyding. Ya advanced on yer own, didn't ya?" Val asked mischeviously. Tsuna couldn't deny that. Without warning, Val kissed Tsuna. It started out gentle, tender. Tsuna opened his mouth to let out a moan. Val took the opportunity to invade Tsuna's mouth with his tongue. Tsuna's hands unconciously reached up and brought Val closer to his. Their tongues fought for dominance as the two teens tasted each other. "Val..." Tsuna moaned between kisses. Val simply continued to kiss Tsuna, occassionally biting Tsuna's lip. Tsuna reached for the buttons on Val's shirt, struggling to undo the uniform. "Stop." Val suddenly let go of Tsuna. "H-huh?" Tsuna looked up at Val, taken back by Val's sudden command. "Sorreh. I got too carred away." Val got off the couch. "W-wait, what do you mean?" Tsuna asked in confusion. "... Nothin'. Just ferget it, Tsunayoshi." Val quickly walked away, leaving Tsuna confused, hurt, and upset. "_Why did you kiss me then, Val?"_


	3. The bonding of two Skies

**_Chaaa! I have returned! Agh, I was having so much trouble writing this chapter! Soooo, right! This is my first lemon. So yes, there's sex! :O So if you're not comfortable with it, you might wanna... skip this chapter, y'know? Okay, and now, here are my replies to my reviews!_**

**_Black7kitten: Gangster, hm? Sounds interesting... I could try, but I'll need some of your help, since I'm not really familiar with gangsters. (I honestly have no idea)_**

**_Breathless02: That shall be revealed in chapter XXX (Keep reading to find out! Because I dunno when I'm gonna introduce the people. OwO)_**

**_Nichi Koneko: Thanks! I shall do my best to prevail and upload a lot! ^w^ _**

**_Mmkay, thanks for listening to my rambling~! Enjoy chapter 3!_**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Forked Path Chapter 3: The bonding of two Skies**

They had met during the last week of September. It was now October thirteenth, the day before Tsuna's birthday.

"So, Tsuna! What're you gonna do for your sixteenth birthday tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera, who was sitting next to Yamamoto, choked on his water. "Um... have a small party, I guess..." Tsuna said thoughtfully. The three friends were sitting in the schoolyard, admiring the sight of golden red leaves falling to the ground. "You guys are invited, of course." Tsuna said as he picked up a leaf that fell near his hand. "I'm in." Yamamoto grinned his usual goofy grin. "Of course I'll come, Judaime!" Gokudera declared. Tsuna smiled happily. "Great!" He didn't hear Yamamoto mumble, "You totally forgot, huh." to Gokudera.

"I'm home!" Tsuna called after his friends dropped him off. "Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Nana Sawada called. "Welcome back, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta looked up from his book and smiled adorably at Tsuna. "About time, Baka-Tsuna! Lambo-san was getting bored!" Lambo hollered. "Val and Reborn are being boring upstairs!" Nana laughed at Lambo's yells. "Now, now, don't say that. Val-kun and Reborn are just bery busy." "Busy, huh..." Tsuna looked at the staircase leading to the bedrooms. Ever since that kiss, Val had been locking himself in the guest room, claiming that he had a lot of work. But if Reborn was with him, it was probably serious. Tsuna wondered whether he should go up to his room, or stay downstairs to do his homework. After a moment's hesitation, he slowly walked up the steps.

As Tsuna walked past the guest room, he heard Reborn and Val talking. "No... I don't trust 'em enough..." Val was muttering. "I wouldn't either. Decline the invitation." Reborn replied. "Speaking about invitations, are you going to Tsuna's party tomorrow?" Tsuna's ears perked up, and he held his breath. "Nah." Tsuna's heart sank. "I have dat meetin', den I gotta visit dat guy. I'm leavin' early an' comin' back late." Tsuna walked away, not wanting to hear the rest.

When Tsuna woke up the next morning, he didn't feel any different. Nothing changed. His morning routines didn't change, his looks didn't change, nothing. "Where's Val?" he asked absent midedly during breakfast. "He had something to attend to." Reborn replied, stealing Tsuna's toast. "Oh..." Tsuna began to eat whatever was left on his plate before everyone else took it.

Tsuna decided not to go to school. No one said anything about it. He stayed upstairs in his room, playing video games and reading manga. He could hear voices coming from smiled and resumed reading Jump manga, knowing that everyone was preparing for his party.

When it was six, the first guest arrived. "Happy birthday, Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna was surprised to find Kyoko at the doorway, rather than Gokudera or Yamamoto. "T-thanks, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna accepted the gift she handed him. There was an awkward silence. "I-I'm going to go play with Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan!" Kyoko quickly announced and walked away. Tsuna sighed and sat on the foot of the stairs. _"To think something could have happened..."_

Gifts sat in the corner, untouched. The food had been eaten, and everyone was enjoying the party. Tsuna sat on the couch, next to Kyoko. "Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko nudged him. "Yeah?" Tsuna looked at Kyoko. Kyoko blushed. "W-well, I was thinking... Maybe we should play Spin the Bottle! Just the teens, of course." she mumbled, looking away. "Well... I suppose that's okay." Tsuna blushed at the idea of him kissing Hibari (who was somewhere more isolated in the house) or Ken (who was arguing with Chikusa about a video game while Chrome was busy trying to calm them down). "Great!" Kyoko happily stood up. "Everyone! We're going to play Spin the bottle!" she announced. "Teens only, thought!" Everyone stared at her, stunned. "Well, have fun!" Tsuna's mother was the first to respond. She got off her chair, picked I-pin up, and left the room. Bianchi (who was wearing goggles so Gokudera wouldn't pass out) ushered the rest of the kids out of the room. "don't get too carried away!" Reborn warned, right before slamming the door shut. Hibari seemed rather disturbed, and made a quick escape by jumping out the open window. "well then, let's start!" Kyoko giggled.

"Wait, Val-kun isn't here?" Kyoko looked around. "No, why?" Tsuna asked. "No reason." Kyoko picked out a bottle. "C'mon guys! Sit around the table!" she called. The others hesitantly moved to the table. "We all know how this goes, right?" Kyoko asked. "Yeah..." everyone nodded. "Great!" Kyoko spun the bottle. It landed on Gokudera and Yamamoto. Yamamoto laughed. "Wow, it must be fate or something!" He said, leaning closer to his boyfriend (girlfriend). "Shut up!" Gokudera muttered, his face turning tomato red. He quickly planted a kiss on Yamamoto's lips. "Now it's your turn." Kyoko encouraged Gokudera to spin the bottle, blushing a little, probably at the sight of two handsome males kissing. Gokudera viciously grabbed the bottle and spun it, still embarrassed from kissing Yamamoto in front of the others. Chrome and Tsuna. Chrome blushed, and Tsuna remembered that she was his first kiss (during the Varia battles). They quickly kissed, and Chrome spun the bottle. Haru and gokudera. yamamoto merely laughedas they kissed, rather than reacting like a jealous jerk. Haru spun the bottle, a bit unhappy that she couldn't kiss Tsuna.

Tsuna and Kyoko. The two glanced at each other shyly. Tsuna couldn't help notice a small trace of disappointment on Kyoko's face before she closed her eyes and leaned towards Tsuna. Tsuna leaned forward as well, and they kissed. Before they could do anything more, Ryohei shouted, "Oi! Sawada, don't french my sister!" The two quickly parted, blushing. "I-I'm gonna get a drink." Tsuna got up and left the room.

"Her kiss was cold." Tsuna thought as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard. Well of course. Kyoko was interested in Val, wasn't she? Tsuna unconciously grabbed a bottle of grape wine from the fridge and poured it into his cup. He took a sip, and nearly spat it out. "Oh, gross...!" Tsuna muttered, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He was about to pour the wine down the drain when he stopped. _"Well, maybe it can help me get over my grief." _he thought. He quickly drained the rest of the drink, ignoring the slight burning in his throat. "Mmm... tired..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He stumbled up the steps and staggered into the closest room. He kicked the door shut and jumped onto the bed. Tsuna closed his eyes and fell asleep, unaware that everyone was now waiting for him to open the presents.

Tsuna opened his eyes when he heard the door open. It was dark, but he could somehow see the person who entered the room. "Val..." Tsuna whispered, too afraid that his head would explode if he raised the volume of his voice. "I wasn't expecting ya to be in here..." Val said, quietly closing the door. "Did ya drink alcohol?" "You're wet..." Tsuna mumbled, ignoring Val's question. "Rain." Val replied. Tsuna listened intently to the sound of rain falling outside. "The party?" he asked. "It's around three in da mornin'. Everyone left." Val responded.. "I should go back to my own room..." Tsuna tried to get up, but Val gently pushed him down. "Nah. It's fine. I'll go sleep in yer room after I change." The purple haired boy moved towards the drawers, but Tsuna grabbed his hand, forbidding Val to go any further. "Val, stay..." Tsuna whispered, almost begging. "Stay with me... please..." Val turned to look at Tsuna. "Alright, I will." he agreed. "Just let meh change mah clothes first."

Tsuna watched as Val stripped off his shirt. "Tsunayoshi, i feel embarrassed, y'know." val tossed the wet shit onto Tsuna's head, telling him not to look. Tsuna heard a zipper, sliding, and then he felt a weight on the edge of the bed. He removed the wet shirt from his head. Val was already wearing a pair of sweatpants. He was aobut to slip on a t-shirt when Tsuna stopped him. "Why not just join me?" Tsuna asked innocently. He lifted the covers up fro Val. "Yer still dressed in yer day clothes." Val complained, but slid underneath the covers next to Tsuna. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Val's neck. "It doesn't matter..." he pressed his body against Val's. "As long as you're next to me..."

Five minutes passed, quickly, silently...

"Guess what we did, Val." Tsuna moved his hand up to stroke Val's cheek. "What?" Val asked, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's skinny waist. "We played Spin the Bottle." Tsuna replied, running his other hand along Val's toned chest. "What's dat?" Val raised an eyebrow. "A kissing game." Tsuna felt Vals' teeth clench together behind his closed lips. "Realleh? Who'd ya kiss?" Val asked. "Chrome. And Kyoko-chan." Tsuna answered. "I was okay with Chrome. But Kyoko-chan... her kiss was so cold. She didn't want to kiss me, Val. Even though I like her so much." Tsuna crawled on top of Val. "She wanted you, Val." he whispered quietly into Val's ear. "Tsunayoshi, don't say dat." Val hugged Tsuna tightly. Tsuna grabbed Val and kissed him. "Val, make me feel better." he ordered after he broke the kiss.

Val looked at Tsuna in disbelief. "Yer drunk." he said. "I'm not." Tsuna drawled, rubbing his hand over Val's abs. "Comfort me, Val." he whispered. Val sat up. "Tsunayoshi, look at meh." he tilted Tsuna's head up. "Do ya want dis? Because if I start..." he kissed Tsuna's cheek. "I won't stop." Tsuna shivered at Vals' words. "Take me, Val." He whispered right before their lips met. Val's tongue pressed against Tsuna's lips, asking for entrance. Tsuna shyly opened his mouth, and Val invaded it. As they kissed, Val reached underneath Tsuna's shirt, playing with his hardening nipples. "Ah..." Tsuna groaned as Val's lips travelled lower, nipping his neck. Tsuna took his shirt off, shivering as he felt the cold air hit his skin. Val trailed kisses down Tsuna's chest, to his stomach, down to his...

"Yer hard already?" Val chuckled, unzipping Tsuna's pants and pulling them off. Tsuna's boxers were slipped off as well, exposing him completely to Val. Tsuna mewed softly as Val gently cupped his hardened manhood and slipped it into his mouth. Tsuna let off a soft scream and dug his fingers into the bedsheets. Val expertly ran his tongue along Tsuna's weeping erection, teasing him. "Val! I'm going to...!" Tsuna gasped. Val pressed his tongue to the seeping tip, making Tsuna cum into his mouth. "Val..." Tsuna panted his his elngth was removed from Val's mouth. Val merely smiled. "We're not stoppin' 'ere."

"W-we're not?" Tsuna whispered, twitching slightly. "nope." Val spread Tsuna's legs open. "kiss meh, Tsunayoshi." Val commanded. Tsuna coomplied, and they kissed again. Tsuna froze when Val pushed a finger into him. Val continued to kiss him, his fingers reaching deeper in until...

Tsuna screamed. White stars shone behind his eyes. It felt so amazing, how it made his whole body flare up. "Shh..." Val whispered into Tsuna's ear. "Ya odn't wanna wake the others up, y'know." "V-Val, please! Do that again!" Tsuna pleaded. "Keep silent dis time, or da whole neighborhood will hear ya." Val pressed his finger into Tsuna again. Tsuna bit back a scream as tears formed in his eyes. Val inserted another finger, and then another, pressing down every time, making Tsun shiver with desire. "Val, j-just f-fuck m-m-me a-already!" Tsuna gasped out, begging Val with his eyes. "Well, den. I won't hold back." Val kissed Tsuna again.

Big...

Val's member was huge. It was thick and long. Tsuna bit back a scared whimper as he thought of Val penetrating him with that... spear. "Do ya realleh want dis?" Val asked one last time as he gently pressed his length against Tsuna's opening. "Y-yes!" Tsuna whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Val quickly grabbed his thighs and wrapped Tsuna's legs around his hips. Tsuna wrapped his ars around Val's torso, shaking slightly. Val pushed himself into Tsuna. Tsuna flinched in pain, nd dug his nails into Val's back. Val pushed in deeper, deeper... And then he just rammed himself all the way in.

Tsuna shrieked in ecstacy. Val pulled out and rammed in again, hitting Tsuna's prostate. "Val! J-jerk me..." Tsuna ordered. "Tsk. Pushy, aren't ya?" Val smirked, cupping Tsuna's erection and pumping him. Tsuna rolled himself forward into all of Val's thrusts. "Val...!" he gasped out the other boy's name. "I'm c-cumming!" Tsuna moaned, cumming onto Val's hand. "Isn't dat a coincidence?" Val let out a shaky laugh. "I-in me... I need you to c-cum in me!" Tsuna demanded. Vl came, releasing his juices into Tsuna. Tsuna collapsed onto the bed as Val slipped out. Without anymore words, the two kissed one last time and pulled each other into a tight embrace. Tsuna closed his eyes, and snuggled against Val's warmth.

When Tsuna woke up hours later, he found a silver ring on his left ring finger. He read the engraving on it. _"My Heart Is Forever Yours"_

**Okay? Hope it wasn't too bad! Read and Review, please!**


	4. The things that should be kept Hidden

**_I am back! Mua! So I didn't get as much reviews or subscriptions as I had hoped for last chapter. :( But I also shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, since writing fanfic is tough! I remembered waaaay back, when I promised a picture of Val. Sorry, I still haven't uploaded it yet. I actually totally forgot about it. Forgive me. _**

**_Anyways, replies to reviews!_**

**_Black7Kitten: Oh yeah, I remember watching that video a few years back. It was hilarious. I can't say it's a good reference, though, so I decided to leave out the gangster part this chapter. Maybe next chapter, when I finally have something. . sorry!_**

**_Breathless02: O~hohoho. We shall never know what Val spent his day doing! Although you may be right. ;) Thanks for supporting me!_**

**_Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!_**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Forked Path Chapter 4: The things that should be kept Hidden**

"Say 'aah'!" Tsuna giggled. Val obediently opened his mouth, allowing Tsuna to feed him. Everyone in the room shifted uneasily. The two had been openly displaying their affection for each other, but no one seemed to be happy for them. Even Tsuna's encouraging mother wasn't pleased. Reborn seemed to be the most upset. The baby's fedora hid his facial expressions, but everyone could feel the odd aura he let off.

"Val, can I see you in your room?" Reborn asked. "Sure." Val got up and ruffled Tsuna's already messy hair. He followed Reborn, who sped up the stairs. Tsuna continued eating, ignoring the looks that the occupants of the Sawada household were giving him. There was a loud booming sound upstairs. Tsuna instantly stood up to go see what was going on. "Tsuna, stop." Bianchi grabbed Tsuna's wrist. "Leave them alone." she said in a warning tome. "I'm sure they're fine." Tsuna looked at his mother, who was feeding an unusually quiet Lambo. "But Mom..." Tsuna protested. "Yah, we're fine." Val called as he limped down the steps. Reborn followed close behind, a small frown on his face. Tsuna noticed that a purple bruise was visible on Val's right cheek. Val took his seat next to Tsuna, his face expressionless.

"So, what happened?" Tsuna asked. The two lovers were sitting next to the river, watching as ducks swam by, getting ready for their migration. "Nothin'" Val replied, throwing bread at the ducks. "Val, please don't lie..." Tsuna scowled at him. "It wasn't a big deal, Tsunayoshi." Val snapped. "Tsuna gave Val a sad smiole. "But Val, I..." he started to say, but Val stopped him. "Tsunayoshi, why are we together?" he asked. Tsuna thought. "Isn't it because we love each other?" he asked. "Yah. So, if someone tried ter stop us from lovin' each other, what do we do?" Val asked. "We... question the person?" Tsuna had no idea where the conversation was going. "But what if ya yerself knew da answer?" Val asked. "And dat answer is a good enough reason fer us to part?" Tsuna was about to reply, when he finally realized what Val meant.

"The traditions of the Rifflessione Famiglia bans me from being with anyone from another family."

So Val was breaking his family traditions to be with Tsuna. And Reborn wasn't happy about it. "It's okay, though. I dunno how long I can keep it hidden from mah family, but I'm sure we'll manage." Val took Tsuna's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Tsuna smiled nervously, unsure of what to say. The two sat there, holding hands.

"Tredicesimo il riflesso, chi è questa persona?"

Val instantly let go of Tsuna's hand. "Leave me alone, Faize." Val mumbled. A tall, busty figure looked down at them, a small frown on her pouty lips. Tsuna recognized her from one of the pictures on Val's desk. "Seems like the Rifflessione famiglia knows about our relationship already..." Tsuna thought. "Toma will not be happy, Boss." Faize narrowed her eyes. "Toma can go suck 'is dick." Val snapped and stood up. "I 've vowed to change the Rifflessione famiglia. Toma won't stop meh." he roughly grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him up from the ground. Faize seemed stunned by Val's display of defiance. "B-but..." she stammered. "No buts, Faize. Yer my guardian. Weren't ya da first one who promised to stay by mah side?" Val hissed. Faize flinched. "B-boss, listen to me. Although you are in command, Toma pulls the strings! Until he dies, we, the guardians of Rifflessione, will obey him." she seemed to be scolding Val. "Besides, you know what happened to my first love, yes?" "Yah." Val began to lead Tsuna away. Darts suddenly flew past Tsuna's head, cutting off a few strands of his chocolate brown hair. Tsuna stared in shock. "I'm here to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi." Faize said, holding up numerous darts. "Please be prepared to face death, Decimo of Vongola."

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered as he reached into his pocket, fishing for his mittens. He panicked when he realized that he left them at home. "Tsunayoshi, git behind meh." Val commanded. Tsuna obeyed, hiding behind Val. "That's not going to stop me from reaching him!" faize threw her darts again. The darts began to swerve around Val. Tsuna closed his eyes, bracing himself for pain. There was a sudden clang of metal. Tsuna opened an eye, just as Val swung him around and blocked Faize's surprise attack from behind. "Cut it out, Faize!" Val ordered, knocking his guardian a foot away. Tsuna took a step back, noticing that the darts Faize threw before were split neatly into two. Faize picked herself off the ground. "Please, let him go, Boss! I don't want you to feel the same pain I did!" her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm grateful fer da concern." Val replied, his hands shoved inside his pockets. "But I won't Let 'em get to Tsuna." Faize bit her lip. "T-then, I shall continue to fight."

Val pushed Tsuna down when Faize threw her darts a third time. Val managed to catch all of them, but immediately threw them to the ground. "Shit..." he cursed, wiping his hand on the bottom of his shirt. "Val, your hand!" Tsuna gasped. Val's hand had turned bright red, angry sores forming all over his fingers. Blood leaked form underneath his nails. "Faize uses poison darts too." Val grunted. "The poison goes through the skin and does this..." he patted Tsuna's head with his clean hand. "Go home. I'll beh back home in time fer dinner." he placed a kiss on Tsuna's forhead. Tsuna nodded and ran off. Val made sure to hold Faize back until Tsuna was out of sight. As soon as Tsuna was gone, Val took off one of his earrings. "Now that he's gone, I can let loose a bit."

Tsuna sat by the window. It had been hours since he arrived at home, and Val had yet to show up. The doorbell rang, and he heard someone open the door. There were surprised screams and gasps. Tsuna rushed downstairs, anxious.

Val was covered in blood. Gashes decorated his pale skin. His right arm seemed to have been burnt. His clothes were nearly in shreds. "Val!" Tsuna rushed to Val's side. "I"m home, Tsunayoshi." Val smiled up at him. Tsuna smiled, fighting back the urge to cry. "Welcome home, Val."

"Tcht. I can't believe I was forced to do a check up on a guy again." Shamal threw a dirty look at Reborn. "You'll be dealing with this a lot." Reborn replied, focusing his attention on Val. Tsuna sat next to Val's sleeping figure quietly, holding his lover's hand. "He'll be fully repaired by tomorrow." Shamal said, packing his things. "Bye." The doctor left. "He didn't fight her seriously." Reborn said. "What?" Tsuna asked. "His earrings are restraints. When all of them are gone, he's fighting at 100%." Reborn explained, pointing at Val's ears. "Only one of his earrings are missing." Tsuna examined Val's ears. "You're right..." he said, looking at the empty hole. "But why didn't he? He wouldn't have ended up like this..." "His family." Reborn said, and Tsuna understood. Val cared about the people in his family. That was the only explanation needed.

"Yo, Tsuna! Where's Val?" Yamamoto asked the next morning. Tsuna closed the gate to his home. Val had been sleeping soundly and nobody wanted to wake him up. "He's... a bit anemic, so we let him stay home today." Tsuna sighed. "Where's Gokudera-kun?" "He had some genius idea or something, and decided to cut." Yamamoto chuckled. "Oh. Well then, it's just as." Tsuna smiled weakly at his friend. Yamamoto grinned back. "Tsunayoshi Sawada." High heels clicked on the ground. The two Vongola's turned around, and met face to face with Faize. Bandages covered her arms, and small bruises littered her legs. Her face was slightly messed up. "F-Faize-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised that she was there. Faize crossed her arms over her chest. "A friend of yours, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "Val's rain guardian..." Tsuna told Yamamoto. "Oh, cool! Hi, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, the rain guardian of Vongola!" Yamamoto introduced himself. Faize didn't look impressed. "I only came to talk with Sawada." she mumbled. "Will you come with me, Sawada? I won't try to kill you..." Tsuna exchanged a glance with Yamamoto. "Can Yamamoto come?" Tsuna asked. "S-sure..." Faize turned and walked away. Tsuna and Yamamoto follwed her, wondering what she wanted.

"The Rifflessione famiglia was created only two hundred years ago, but it quickly rose to power." Faize said as she walked. "Do you know what 'Rifflessione' means?" "No?" Tsuna said, a bit confused. "It means reflection. Each member of the family is born with a special ability." Faize stopped walking. "Special ability?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes. Our abilities can all be seen through our reflections." Faize reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact mirror. "Come." she motioned for the two boys to stand behind her. They did, and she held up the mirror in front of her face. Rather than seeing her mirror image, they saw an outline of her, and a purple-red aura moving within the outline. "My ability is Veleno Secrezione, poison secretion. What you see is the supply of poison I can produce within myself daily." Faize put the mirror back in her bag. "To keep our bloodline pure, the Rifflessione primo created the rule that we must never be with a person outside of the family." Tsuna's face twisted into a look of slight disgust. "That's... wow..." Yamamoto muttered, looking pale. "... Now that you know, please leave the Boss." Faize said, right before walking away.

When Tsuna got home, he instantly collapsed onto the floor. "Baka-Tsuna! Get up!" Lambo lightly kicked his head. "Tsuna-san!" I-pin tried to help Tsuna up. "Excuse me." Bianchi pushed the infants aside and slung Tsuna's arm around her shoulder. "It seems that he's sick." She told Tsuna's concerned mother. "Oh dear... I'll go prepare some soup for him." his mother ran off. The infants followed. Bianchi carried Tsuna up the stairs, to his room.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he found Val sitting next to his bed, fast asleep. "Val, wake up." Tsuna nudged the purple haired boy. Val didn't move. Tsuna studied Val, wondering what his reflection would look like. He got up from his bed and went to the back of his room to get his mirror. Just as he moved the mirror in front of Val, Val woke up and quickly pushed himself away from the chair he had been sitting on. "Now, now, Tsunayoshi, ya shouldn't play weird pranks like dat." Val laughed nervously. "Um... sorry..." Tsuna mumbled, suspicious. "Nah, s'fine. Ya okay? Da Poison Scorpion gave meh quite a scare when she told meh ya fainted." Val nudged Tsuna away from the mirror, and quickly spun it around. "Val, just wondering... does your reflection look like Faize-san's?" Tsuna asked. Val's eyes widened, and a dangerous look crossed his face. "What?" he snapped at Tsuna, sharply turning around to glare at him. "How do you know about that?" all traces of Val's accent was gone. Tsuna backed away, scared. What should he say?

"Tsunayoshi, did she tell you?" Val stepped closer to Tsuna. Tsuna remained silent. "So she did. That stupid bitch, I'm going to..." Val started, then began to mutter things in Italian. "Val, I think she just wanted to protect you." Tsuna said quietly. "She wants what is best for you." "It's not the best for me!" Val grwoled, slamming his fist into the wall. "Tsunayoshi, I love you. And I refuse to be apart from you. If I have to die to be by your side, I'll-" "Val, stop!" Tsuna yelled. "I love you too! But you'll be punished by your family or something, right? I don't want you to be hurt because of me!"

There was a deadly silence.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Val asked, his voice low and dangerous. "I-I don't know!" Tsuna stammered. _"Maybe end the relationship?"_ "... You were thinking of leaving me, weren't you?" Val asked, poison dripping in his words. Tsuna felt his heart drop into his stomach from the guilt he felt. "N-no." he denied, although he shouldn't have. "Liar." Val hissed. "You're such a bad liar, Tsunayoshi." Val grabbed Tsuna's left hand and yanked the ring off his finger. "It's over."

**_Awwwww, I'm so sorry, Tsuna! (Q.Q) I'm such a horrible person for ruining Tsuna's love life. Ahem. If you would like to kill Val, Read and Review!_**


	5. In a Week

A week had passed since the breakup. Oddly enough, Tsuna had taken it surprisingly well. He had cried a whole night on the day he was dumped, but after his tears left his eyes, he felt... better. Val, on the other hand, had been sick ever since the separation.

"Tsuna, there's no school today." Reborn announced one morning. "Why?" Tsuna asked, looking up from his shoes. He was already prepared for school. "There's a meeting." Reborn said, tapping his feet impatiently. "No-good Tsuna, Val has missed a week of school. Now is a good time to help him catch up. He may be smart, but he becomes useless if he doesn't study enough." "Wouldn't it be better to ask Gokudera-kun or Haru? They're both smarter than me." Tsuna asked. "You're so selfish. Don't bother others." Reborn scowled, slapping Tsuna. "Go upstairs and tutor him, or else." Tsuna backed away when Leon turned into a green gun.

"Val? I'm coming in." Tsuna opened the door to Val's room, and the stench of alcohol hit his nose. Beer bottles littered the floor. The shades were drawn, and the lights were off. Val sat on his bed, looking through a book of some sort. "Val?" Tsuna walked over to Val. "Go away." Val snapped. "I didn't know you drank." Tsuna said. "I drink whenever I'm sick. It feels better." Val muttered. "Where did you get all of the alcohol from?" Tsuna asked, nudging a bottle with his foot. "I ain't a Don fer nothin'." Val put the book down. "Whataya want from meh?" "Reborn... asked me to help you catch up on schoolwork." Tsuna said, holding up some of the books he was carrying. "Already did." Val pointed to a pile of books, which sat neatly on his desk.

There was an awkward silence.

"Can I clean your room?" Tsuna asked, wondering how Val could stay sober after drinking so much. "I dun care." Val got off his bed. Tsuna turned on the lights. He noticed that Val's glasses were off. PUrple bags had formed under his naturally red eyes. His hair was very messy, cowlicks sticking up all over the place. His clothes were wrinkled and mismatched. Val looked like he hadn't slept properly for days.

Tsuna got to work, cleaning out all the empty glass bottles. Val was changing his clothes, not caring that Tsuna could see him. "Are you going somewhere?" Tsuna asked as Val put on his black framed glasses. "I'll be chillin' outside, in da hood..." Val replied, putting a cap on backwards. "Um... why are you even dressed like that?" Tsuna asked. Val wore a pair of extremely baggy jeans, different from his usual tight fitting skinny jeans. A silver wallet chain dangled from his belt. He wore an oversized red sweater over a large t-shirt.

Was Val trying to be a gangster?

"Da place I chill out at has people who dress like dis." Val said, trudging out of the room. Tsuna merely shook his head and drew the shades so he could wipe the windows. He leaned over to reach the window, when he noticed something gleaming in the light. "The ring." Tsuna picked up the ring that had formerly been his. It was polished and clean, as if someone had spent hours wiping it until it shone. Tsuna read the engraving on the ring over and over again.

"My heart is forever yours."

"My heart is forever yours."

"My heart is forever yours"

Tears began to stream down Tsuna's cheeks.

"My heart is forever yours."

Tsuna sat on Val's bed and cried, finally realizing that he wasn't over the whole ordeal at all.

"Tsuna, are you okay? Your eyes are all puffy and red." Yamamoto asked Tsuna the next morning. "Judaime, who did this to you?" Gokudera asked his precious boss. "No, it's just... allergies." Tsuna lied. He had stayed up the whole night, crying into his pillow. "Ya could at least put on a bit o' concealer." Val walked out of the Sawada household. He handed Tsuna a bottle of water. Tsuna noticed that the purple bags under Val's eyes had magically vanished. Did concealer really hide things that well? "Yo! Val, you're all better now!" Yamamoto greeted his purple haired friend. "Tcht. Delinquint. Cutting school for a week." Gokudera snorted, but smiled. Val laughed. "Yah, I was totally cuttin' school." he joked. "C'mon, let's go. We'll beh late." Yamamoto and Gokudera began to walk ahead. "Tsunayoshi, yer so slow. We'll never get ter class on time at dis rate." Val wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna blushed. "If only we were doing this as a couple." he thought as they walked to catch up with the other Vongolas.

"Oi, Val. Just wondering, what's your full name?" Gokudera asked during lunch break. "Why?" Val asked, moving on to his fifth bento of the day. "I did say 'just wondering'..." Gokudera mumbled. "Valea Adalfieri Celestino Vi Damiano." Val announced his amazingly long name. "Valea Adalfieri Cele- whaaa?" Gokudera said, quickly taking out a book and writing Val's name down. "Are ya gonna search up mah name ter find out more 'bout mah famiglia? Da Rifflessiones are clean, Hayato." Val smirked. Gokudera sighed and put the book away. "Where's Tsunayoshi 'n Yamamoto?" Val asked, looking around. "Baseball brain had a club meeting." Gokudera replied. "As for Judaime, it beats me."

Tsuna found himself in an awkward predicament. Someone had scribbled on the walls of the school, and Hibari had conveniently found Tsuna standing in front of the messy scribble. "I-it wasn't me!" He wailed as Hibari grabbed him by the collar to the disciplinary commitee office. "Why did you do it, Herbivoire?" Hibari roughly shoved Tsuna onto the floor when they reached the room. "It wasn't me" Tsuna meekly protested. "I found you right in front of that obscene writing." Hibari accused. "But I didn't do it! I swear! I happened to be walking by..." Tsuna tried to explain to the fuming Cloud Guardian.

Except it didn't seem as if Hibari was upset. Rather, he looked... hungry? But not for food...

Tsuna pushed himself backwards just as Hibari reached for him. "Liars need to be punished, Tsunayoshi." Hibari's sharp eyes narrowed dangerously. "N-no..." Tsuna shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his small medicine box and mittens. He popped a pill into his mouth, and his orange dying will flame lit on his head. His mittens became gloves. "Hmph." Hibari pulled out his tonfas. He viciously lunged at Tsuna, who blocked the blows in defense. Hibari struck out whenever possible, aiming for whatever opening he could find. Tsuna merely endured the blows; he wasn't going to hurt his guardian. Hibari refused to cease his attacks. He continued to srike Tsuna relentlessly.

Ten minutes passed, and Tsuna realized that his flame was starting to burn out.

X-gloves turned back into mittens. The flame on Tsuna's head died out. "You really shouldn't have started, herbivoire." Hibari smirked as he used his Vongola Cloud ring to open a box weapon. Handcuffs. Was Hibari secretly a bondage freak?

"But he didn't do it! I did!" A singsong voice called from the window. A girl with absurdly messy hair sat on the windowsill, grinning at the two boys. Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? You're not a student here." he stated more than asked. Tsuna recognized the girl from a picture he had seen. "Name's Ellie. I'm the Storm Guardian of the Rifflessione famiglia." The girl got off the windowsil. She pulled a lollipop from the pouch around her waist. "To-To asked me to observe Tsu-Tsu, to see what was so special." she carefully unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth. "What? To-To?" Tsuna asked, confused by the nicknames. "It turns out that Tsu-Tsu is just a weak little boy who won't fight. I wonder what Vallie was thinking?" Ellie ignored Tsuna. She turned to Hibari, who looked ready to fight. "You're better than I heard, though." she reached up and stroked Hibari's cheek. Hibari slapped her hand away. Ellie smirkied. "I'm going to enjoy hurting you."

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as soon as the bell rang to signal the start of the next class. "No idea. It's so unlike Judaime to just disappear..." Gokudera said, looking rather worried. Val yawned. "I'm off ter take a nap at da nurse's place. Tell da teacher fer meh, yah?" he got up. "Oi! Tell him yourself!" Gokudera said, annoyed. "Danks, pal." Val patted Gokudera's head and left the room.

As Val wandered around in the hallways, he couldn't help but notice that one room was extremely loud. "Ee-hee-hee! I'll kill you all!" A creepy laughter left the room. "Ah, yes. That laugh does sound a lot like Ellie's." Val thought, walking past the room. The he stopped and backtracked. "Ellie?" He yelled, kicking down the door.

"Hiyee!" Tsuna shrieked when the door came crashing down right next to him. Ellie and Hibari stopped fighting as Val entered the room with an ominous look on his face. "Vallie!" Ellie ran over to Val and throwing her arms around him dramatically. "Ellie, why are ya here? Shouldn't ya be back in Florence?" Val asked, pushing Ellie away. "To-To wanted me to check out Tsu-Tsu!" Ellie told him, smiling widely. "Tsunayoshi?" Val turned to Tsuna. "Yer hurt." he bent down to take a look at Tsuna's arms, which were bruised form Hibari's beating. "He's fine! I'm not!" Ellie scrambled to get Val's attention. Hibari quietly stood there, annoyed that the fight had been interrupted. "Hmmm, looks serious." Val continued examining Tsuna's arm, ignoring Ellie, who was jumping up and down next to him. "N-no, it's nothing..." Tsuna blushed as Val carefully moved his hands along his arms in an almost arousing way. "Let's go, Tsunayoshi. I'll get you fixed up." Val took Tsuna's hand. "Wait, Vallie, I need to be-" "Shaddup." Val snapped at Ellie. "Yer really annoyin' terday, y'know dat?" Ellie remained silent as Val dragged Tsuna out of the room.

"So what happened anyways?" Val asked as he bandaged Tsuna's arms. "Nothing... I was just falsely accused..." Tsuna winced as Val applied ointment to the bruises before he covered them. "Wow, dat guy sure has a temper, den." Val said, referring to Hibari. "He just really loves the school." Tsuna shrugged. "Val, why weren't you in class?" "I wanted ter take a nap here." Val calmly replied. There was an awkward pause. "Sorreh I got so carried away before." Val apologized. "I shouldn't have been so emotional." "N-no, it's not your fault! I'm sure Hibari-san should be apologizing, or-" Tsuna started, but Val cut him off. "I mean da breakup, dummy." Val flicked Tsuna's forehead. "I got carried away, 'cuz I thought ya were realleh plannin' on leavin' me. So I left ya instead, so I wouoldn't feel da pain." Tsuna twitched slightly when Val kissed his hand. "Sorreh, Tsunayoshi." Val smiled apologetically. "... I... I'm not mad!" Tsuna blurted out, blushing furiously. "B-but I'm not forgiving you either!" Val raised an eyebrow. "Yer not?" he asked. Tsuna shook his head. "No! Not until you make up for it!" he said stubbornly. Val chuckled. "And how should I make up fer it?" he asked. Tsuna covered Val's eyes with his hand. "Like this." he said, kissing him.

When they left school and joined their friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera were surprised to see them together again. "Uh... so what happened, exactly?" Yamamoto asked. Val and Tsuna glanced at each other and grinned secretively. "A small misunderstandin'." Val said. Gokudera gave the two a suspicious look, but decided to change the topic. "So, Judaime, what happened to your arms?" he asked Tsuna curiously. "Oh, Hibari-san just-" "THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO YOU? I'LL GET HIM!" Gokudera instantly raged. Yamamoto held his boyfriend back as Gokudera yelled out curses at Hibari, wherever he was. "Shall we leave? It looks like it's gonna take a while." Val asked Tsuna. Tsuna giggled and nodded. The two linked arms and walked home, happily chatting about their day.

Reborn was not happy. His two students had gotten together, broken up, then made up. It was annoying how the two didn't seem to care for the opinions of others on this matter. It was okay to let Tsuna off the hook for once; he hadn't been the one to initiate the relationship (right?). Val, on the other hand, couldn't be forgiven. He had broken one of the most sacred traditions in his family, and even disobeyed whatever orders he had recieved from Toma. It was absolutely unacceptable. Reborn could feel a slight tinge of enby when he saw the couple enter the room. He had once longed to be like that with someone; and now he couldn't, since she was dead. Reborn observed his student's happy faces as they laughed and chatted. The baby sighed and shook his head. "I probably wouldn't have minded so much if I wasn't so miserable myself." he thought, turning to leave the room.

"Fai-Fai!" Faize turned her head. "Ellie, How goes it? You seem upset." Faize asked quietly as Ellie hugged her fellow guardian. "Vallie totally blew me off!" Ellie pouted. "He was all like, lovey-dovey with Tsu-Tsu and stuff! I hate Tsu-Tsu!" she declared. Faize merely smiled sadly. "Ever since Boss came to Namimori, he has been acting strange. And now we know that Sawada is the reason. But how do we rid ourselves of that pest?" she asked. Ellie gave her an odd smile. "Why, we can make our Sun do the work, can't we?" she asked.


	6. A little about my Love

**Hey guys! This is Ai Hasana speaking. Sorry I haven't updated this in so long! But I'm back now, and with a brand new chapter! So, if I can somehow make it up to you... I would have uploaded ten chapters, but... I'm procrastinating... :(**

**Guys, thanks for the reviews and subscriptions and favorites. It really means a lot to me, so again, thank you so very much and please stay by my side until the end!**

**I'd also like to thank Rei for drawing me a _WONDERFUL_ picture of Val.**

**Here's the link to it: kuromudokuro96rei(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Val-Oh-and-Tsuna-265665782**

**Anyways, onward to the story! And hopefully I'll be able to update soon!**

_**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Forked Path Chapter 6: A little about my Love**

November 20th. Time seemed to pass by slower than a turtle could move. Was it even possible for time to go by any slower?

"Guess who?" big, warm hands clamped over Tsuna's eyes. "E-eh?" Tsuna jumped a little, but smiled when he recognized the voice. "It's Dino-san, right?" he asked. The hands released him, and Tsuna looked back to see if he was correct. He was. Dino stood behind him, smiling widely. "It's been a while. How have you been, Tsuna?" the blonde asked, ruffling Tsuna's hair. "I've been great! But why are you here?" Tsuna asked. Dino shifted his gaze to the right. "I've been having some problems with someone..." he muttered. "Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head. "So, yeah! I told Reborn about it, and he told me it was alright if I stayed at your place for a bit!" Dino nervously laughed. "Is it true that Valea is here?" "You mean Val? Yeah, he's staying here with us." Tsuna nodded. Dino chuckled. "I wonder if he remembers me...?"

"What da fuck are ya doin' here, Bronco?" Val didn't seem pleased at all. He wore an angry frown, and his ruby colored eyes glared coldly at Dino. "Reborn invited him to stay with us!" Tsuna walked over to Val's side and cuddled his arm. "Isn't it great? The three of us! All bonding together! We'll have so much fun!" "No one's gonna 'ave fun with dis dumbfuck." Val spat and stormed off. "Huh? What's the matter Val?" Tsuna called, confused. "Yeah... We're not on good terms." Dino sighed. "What happened?" Tsuna asked curiously. "Well, uh... around a year ago..." Dino started, but then stopped. "sorry, Tsuna. I can't tell you now, but maybe after a little while..." he smiled guiltily at the brunette teen.

"Val, what's the matter?" Tsuna asked Val later that night. They were playing video games in Tsuna's room. "With what?" Val asked, playing dumb. "You know! With Dino-san!" Tsuna pouted. "Do you have anything against him or something?" "It's nothing, Tsunayoshi." Val said, KOing Tsuna's character. Tsuna groaned. "C'mon, tell me! It can't be that bad!" he said, unplugging his controller. "It's pretty bad." Val muttered. "Val." Tsuna wrapped his arms around Val's shoulders. "Tell me? Pretty please? With cream and cherries on the top?" he asked, playfully nipping Val's cheek. "No." Val stubbornly refused. Then he smirked. "Although I wouldn't mind if we have a lil' fun right now." "Pervert..." Tsuna's cheeks flushed rosy red. "We only did it once." Val huffed. "And you know how much fun we had..." "I was drunk!" Tsuna muttered. "So? Yer adorable." Val rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder. "So? Yes? Yah? Am I getting a 'yes' from ya?" he asked cutely. Tsuna couldn't help butgiggle. "I suppose..." he leaned forward to kiss Val.

"NOOO!" a squeaky, high pitched voice shouted. Both Tsuna and Val looked up, startled. A girl wearing a French maid outfit was staring indignantly at the two males. "Mika? Watcha doin' here?" Val asked. "Faize and Ellie told me about Sawada!" the maid huffed. "Oh, brother." Val rolled his eyes. "Umm?" Tsuna pointed at the maid. "Mika, my Sun Guardian. And also a family maid." Val explained. Mika examined Tsuna with her bright orange eyes. "Okay!" she said, walking over to Tsuna. "Sawada, I fell in love with you. Please love me and not Master Valea." she said rather flatly. "Uh... That's..." Tsuna's eyebrows twitched slightly. "Mika, are ya a moron? I already know dat Faize 'n Ellie told ya to say somethin' dat retarded." Val scoffed. "F-fine, they did..." Mika blushed. "So why ya here? Yer not gonna pick a fight, are ya?" Val asked. Mika shook her head. "No, I just wanted to meet Sawada..." she said. Val sighed. "Tsunayoshi, Mika's pretty harmless, so I'm gonna leave her with ya. I'm off to bed. G'night." he got off Tsuna's bed and walked off to his room. "Wait, Val!" Tsuna protested. "Tsunayoshi Sawada! Just to confirm, I am not really in love with you!" Mika jabbed a finger at Tsuna, a tight scowl on her face. "Uh... okay? I wasn't really expecting you to be..." Tsuna gave her a weird look. "Here!" Mika shoved an envelope into his hands. "It's from the guardians of the Rifflessione Famiglia! Don't tell Master Valea about it, okay? Or you'll be in trouble!" she turned and began to walk out of the room. "Um... so, how did you even get into my house?" Tsuna asked. Mika gave him an annoyed look. "Your mother let me in."

Tsuna got the surprise of his lfie the next day.

"Agh, where did I put my textbook?" Tsuna groaned. "What's the matter, Judaime?" Gokudera asked. "I can't find my English textbook..." Tsuna sighed. "You can borrow mine." Yamamoto suggested. "No! Please take mine instead!" Gokudera insisted. "Thanks, but I think I'll go look around." Tsuna declined his friends' offers. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tsuna headed towards the roof, where he was studying earlier during the day. He opened the door, and his eyes became as big and round as plates. Hibari and Dino were rolling around on the roof, fighting for dominance with their lips locked. Their clothes were about halfway off, and their weapons lay on the side, fogotten. Tsuna slammed the door shut. "I had no idea!" he thought shakily, running down the staircase. He clumsily tripped on the last step. _"Is Hibari-san the reason why Dino-san came to Namimori?"_

**"Dear Tsunayoshi Sawada, ****We don't know when you'll be reading this, so we'll be waiting for you every single day at the park from 4:30 pm to 7:00 pm."**

After Dino finished savoring Hibari's body, he returned to the Sawada household, where he was staying. Reborn had called him into Tsuna's room, and the two chatted about current events in Italy. After only a few minutes of talking, Reborn excused himself to go find something. Whenn he left the room, he just happened to drop a folded sheet of paper. Dino had picked it up. Although he was a respectful man, Dino couldn't help but let curiosity take over him when he saw Val's family symbol in the paper. He opened it and read the note.

The blonde checked the time. 4:25 pm. Tsuna was running a little late today. If Dino remember correctly, Tsuna should have ended his lessons at 3:30 pm. The blonde jumped when he heard a door slam. "Val! Where's Tsuna?" Lambo yelled out loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. "Dun yell, squirt. He said he had to run an errand." Val told the cow infant. "Aw! Val, play video ggames with Lambo-san then!" Lambo demanded. "Sure, sure. I dun have any homework anyways..." Val said. "Crap..." Dino muttered when he heard steps on the staircase. He began to run out of Tsuna's room when he bumped into Val. "What are ya doin' in here?" Val narrowed his eyes as Lambo eagerly went to the television to turn on the game console. "I... uh..." Dino muttered, unable to find an excuse. "Dispicable." Val snorted, then took a seat by Lambo, who was waiting. "Wait, Val, Tsuna might be in trouble!" Dino said. Val froze. "What do ya mean?" he asked. "Reborn dropped this earlier, and I was just wondering if you know anything about it?" Dino handed Val the note. Val skimmed it. "Shit." he cursed. "Lambo, sorreh but ya might have to play with I-pin." Val got up and quickly dashed off. "WHAAAAT?" Lambo wailed. Dino gave the infant an apologetic smile, and follwed Val.

"Dun follow meh, moron!" Val sneered. "Sorry, but I don't know the way to the park. Besides you might need backup." Dino laughed. "Tcht." Val clicked his tonuge, but continued to run towards the park. When the two mafia dons reached the park, it was empty. "Dammit!" Val growled. Dino looked around. "Oh, great. Now what are we going to do?" he asked. "Dat's what _I'm_ going to do." Val glared at Dino. He removed one of his earrings. "What are you doing?" Dino asked. "Shaddup." Val said, glowering at the blonde.

"Mmmm..." Tsuna opened his eyes. "_Where am I?"_ he thought, looking around. He was tied up, and he had no way to explore his surroundings but to tilt his head. It was dark, and the shuffling of his position echoed. "A cave?" Tsuna wondered. "Ne, Fitz, he's awake." Tsuna jumped when he heard a voice come from behind him. "I'm tired, Jacklyn." an identical voice yawned. Two identical girls stepped out of the darkness. "Hey, you alright? Mika didn't give you amnesia, did she?" one of the girls asked. "Huh?" Tsuna asked dumbly. "Mika punched your head." the other girl said. She rolled her eyes. "And then Faize and Ellie dragged her off. Totally stupid, considering the fact that those two bitches came up with the plan to kidnap you... before our grand introduction too. I'm Jacklyn, Val's Mist Guardian." "and I'm Fitz, Val's Thunder Guardian." the first twin started untying the ropes binding Tsuna.

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably. "W-why am I here?" he asked. Fitz paused. "I'm not sure. Faize and Ellie are stupid idiots." _"That's a dumb reason..."_ Tsuna thought to himself. "Anyways, Tsunayoshi!" Jacklyn said loudly, startling the brown-haired male. "Yes?" he squeaked. "We don't care since Valea can do whatever he wants, but you should stay away from him!" Jacklyn warned. "W-what? Why is everyone so opposed to our relationship?" Tsuna groaned. "We're not opposed to it, but Master Toma is." Fitz told him. "Who exactly is Toma?" Tsuna asked. The twins exchanged a dark look.

"The true master of the Rifflessione Famiglia." the twins said in unison. "Eh...?" Tsuna stared at the identical girls. "The Rifflessione is a new family compared to the Vongola. Jacklyn started. The founder of the Rifflessione is a man named Toma Damiano." Fitz added. "He quickly handed over the position to his son, Lucian, after the new family gained a reputation. But then Lucian died in a mafia war, and Toma's second son, Skye, inherited the title of boss. When Skye was assasinated, his daughter, Erica, became the boss of the Rifflessione." Jacklyn continued. "But then Erica was caught up in an accident, and she died. Not before she had her two sons, Stephan and Valea, though. Stephan was left in the care of his stepfather, but Valea was taken away from their biological father. Master Toma raised Valea and made all of his decisions, and Valea followed all of the orders he was given." Fitz concluded. "Until now." Jacklyn piped up. "Because he isn't allowed a relationship with anyone outside of the Rifflessione." Tsuna blinked his big, innocent eyes. "But..." he started, but Fitz cut him off. "Wait, wasn't Valea onto Dino of Cavallone for a while?" she asked, and Tsuna froze in shock. "Oh, yeah! Now that I think about it, it seemed as if they were together or something... Dino was always visiting the mansion..." Jacklyn remembered. Tsuna looked down at the dirty cavern floor.

"I found ya." an ever so familiar voice ran in the cave. "Valea..." one of the twins said softly, and Tsuna looked up, and found himself disappointed by what he saw. Val stood at the mouth of the cave with Dino following close behind him. Why couldn't it have been Val and only Val? Val walked into the cave and pulled Tsuna up from the ground. "Why da fuck did ya go?" Val hissed, his crimson eyes gleaming wildly in the darkness of the cave. "Val, calm down kid." Dino placed a reassuring hand on Val's shoulder. Val instantly released his grip on Tsuna. "Take 'im home." he ordered Dino. "Come on." Dino grabbed Tsuna's wrist and led him out of the cave.

Val waited until the two left the dark cavern, then turned to face the twins. "What did ya tell 'im?" he demanded. Fitz shrugged. "Nothing important..." she said, and Val snorted. "As if I'd believe dat." he spat. Jacklyn sighed. "Valea, we received news from Master Toma." she informed him. Val tensed up. "What is it?" he asked.

"He is coming to Namimori with Stephan."

Tmp, tmp, tmp. Their footsteps seemed unending. "Tsuna, are you okay?" Dino asked, concerned about his fellow mafioso. "I'm fine, Dino-san..." Tsuna said softly. He wasn't in much of a mood to talk to the blonde after hearing that his boyfriend used to be the older man's lover. The thought was just so disturbing... Tsuna wasn't tall or handsome like Dino. He felt inferior to the Cavallone.

"Val... was really worried about you." Dino told Tsuna, and the brunette bit his lip. "I... when I was with him, he was so indifferent." Dino mumbled. "He never came to help me when I needed his help, nor did he truly love me." Tsuna looked up. "What do you mean, Dino-san?" he asked the taller man. "I was the one who fell for Val, really." Dino laughed and scratched the back of his head. "So I asked him to be mine. But he said he could only be my friend. So I..." Dino hesitated, but continued. "... I... tried to force myself on him. Val eventually gave up on my constant nagging, so we had one night together." Tsuna blushed at the thought. "But the next day, he told me he was ending all ties with me... and I kinda went into a depression. But then I met Kyouya, and we really... fit together." Dino confessed. Tsuna decided to keep quiet about walking in on Dino and Hibari. "Anyways, Tsuna, I think Val really loves you, so be god to him okay? Free him from his binds. Give him what he wouldn't accept from me." Dino held up his pinky finger. Tsuna smiled. "Leave it to me, Dino-san!" he crossed his pinky with the other's, and they shared a knowing smile.

_Miles away, a helicopter landed on top of a skyscraper. The door opened, and a young man with jet black hair and grey eyes stepped out. "Padrone, siamo arrivato in Namimori."_

**Yes? I hope you all liked it! Remember to review if you want me to update faster!**


	7. Short, Sweet, and Passionate

**So! Guess what! New update! Not much to say in this one, except...**

**1. THE OFFICIAL ART FOR VAL IS OUT~! Here's the link:**

**ai-hasana(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#d4hw4ak (if this doesn't work, I'll find another way to get the art to you...)**

**And Rei has also made another fanart~! Thank you, Rei!**

**.com/art/Val-271594973**

**2. I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE IS READING THIS. Come on, there's only two people reviewing... I have no idea how many people are really reading it, and if I should continue or not... I'm gonna have a rule that I HAVE TO HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER FROM DIFFERENT READERS. I apologize for being so pushy, but I don't know what to do...**

**3. Last but not least, Replies to my wonderful reviewers~!**

**IchigoStrawberryXX: I'm sorry! But... if it helps... fanservice in this chappie!**

**Rei: Thank you again for the art! I'm glad you're still reading this! Please continue to be my loyal reader! Until the very end!**

**Now, enjoy, all~!**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn still does not belong to me... All credits to Akira Amano...

**Forked Path chapter 7: Short, Sweet, and Passionate**

A week passed since the incident with Val's family. Both Val and Tsuna kept quiet, agreeing that it wasn't a good idea to discuss it.

Meanwhile, Tsuna's hormones were bothering him to no bounds.

He would spend everyday with Val, cuddling and studying together. One minute, they would be on the couch, laughing and watching tv, and the next, Tsuna would be excusing himself to go to the bathroom because he had been having dirty thoughts of his boyfriend.

It didn't help that Val had a tendency to strip whenever it got too warm. Even though it was December, the weather was unusually hot. Whenever Val took off his shirt, Tsuna would dreamily stare at his broad shoulders, toned abs, and taut stomach. And he was always caught by Val, who would smile awkwardly and turn away with a scarlet tinge on his cheeks.

"Tsu-kun, Val-kun! We're all going shopping today at the mall. Would you two like to come?" Nana asked one morning. "I have homework to finish." Tsuna said. "But can you buy me some new sweaters?" "I'll have to decline your off as well." Val said, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he finished his breakfast. Nana smiled her goofy smile. "Alright then, I'll leave the house in your care while we're gone!" she said cheerfully. Val nodded while Tsuna smiled at his mother.

After breakfast, Tsuna decided to laze around before starting homework. As he walked in the hallways, he stopped by Val's room. "Hey, Val?" he asked, opening the door. Val was fast asleep. Tsuna smiled. "He's so cute when he's like this." He thought as he walked over to the bed. He lay down next to the sleeping teen. Tsuna reached over to play with Val's silky purple hair. "Soft…" he thought as he twirled the strands between his fingers.

"Ya better not being doing this to anyone else, Tsunayoshi." Muscular arms slid around Tsuna's waist as Vall pulled the brunette closer to him. Tsuna squeaked when the ruby-eyed teen rested his head at the crook of his neck. "You were awake?" he asked. "Just woke up. Can't say it's a bad thing, though." Val murmured, kissing Tsuna's neck. Tsuna giggled as Val's hair tickled his chin. "You're Japanese got better…. Hardly any accent left…" he kissed the top of Val's head.

"Hey, Val?" he gasped when Val suddenly slipped his cold hands into Tsuna's shorts. "S'warm…" Val mumbled, sliding his hands along Tsuna's pert ass. "Ah, Val! S-stop!" Tsuna protested as he tried to push him away, but failed miserably. "Oh, come on. You've been lusting after me for a while now, haven't you?" Val whispered into Tsuna's ear. "I've see the way you were looking at me. Besides," he flipped Tsuna over and unzipped the shorts. "I've been waiting to do it again." Val pulled off the shorts and Tsuna's boxers, exposing the brunette's hardening arousal to him. "Hard already? I didn't even do anything yet, you naughty boy." Val purred, right before he gave the member a long, harsh suck.

Tsuna mewed in surprise. "V-Val!" he moaned as his lover tan his hot tongue along his member. "Tsunayoshi~ we both know that you want more." Val hummed. "But how much more? Tell me." "V-Val, don't tease me!" Tsuna pleaded, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as Val gently thumbed the slit of his length. "That's not quite right." Val said, giving Tsuna's member a harsh jerk. "Say it, Tsunayoshi. Tell me that you want my big, horny dick inside of you, and that you want me to just ravish you, right here, right now." "V-Val!" Tsuna protested, and Val raised his eyebrow expectantly. "Yes or no, Tsunayoshi? Or I can just leave you here like this…"

"I-I want you inside me! I w-want y-you to just ravish m-me, here and now!" Tsuna cried out. Val chuckled. "You're missing some words, but I"ll let it go this time." He kissed Tsuna's leaking slit, and Tsuna jerked forward. "Prepare yourself." Val ordered. Tsuna looked up at him with desperate eyes. "B-but Val!" "Do it." Val simply said, and Tsuna gave up. He hesitantly brought his fingers to his lips and sucked, thoroughly coating each slender finger with a generous amount of saliva.

"Val…." He murmured huskily, reaching forward and unzipping Val's jeans with shaky hands. He pushed the annoying pants down and reached into Val's boxers, pulling out his big, hard length. He began to suck on it as he reached down with his fingers and found his entrance. "Aaaaah!" he moaned as he thrust a finger inside, moving in and out while adding in another finger. Tsuna began to wonder if he was doing it right, since Val hadn't said a single word. He cautiously looked up. As soon as big brown eyes met red eyes, Val grabbed Tsuna's arms and pinned him down.

"Brace yourself." Val warned and Tsuna' felt Val's member at his puckered hole. Val entered with a single thrust, burying himself all the way in. "Nnnngh!" Tsuna moaned as Val pulled out and pushed inside again. "V-Val!" Val smirked and pinched Tsuna's length, preventing him from releasing. "Not yet, love, it's too soon for this to end." He whispered seductively into the smaller teen's ear. Tsuna shuddered in anticipation as Val bit his neck and sucked while continuing to thrust in and out of his lover.

"I need to cum…" Tsuna whined, but Val merely tightened his grip on Tsuna's member. "Not yet…" Val said shortly, and Tsuna pouted to protest. "Please?" he begged. "Nope." Val replied, moving his lips down to suck on the flesh right above Tsuna's head. He left a glaring red mark. "Sei mia, per sempre mio." He murmured, placing a gentle kiss on the mark as he hit Tsuna's prostate, causing the Vongola Decimo to cry out. He continued to abuse Tsuna's sweet spot, and finally allowed Tsuna his sweet release, the white liquid splashing between them as Tsuna came. "Val…" Tsuna wrapped his arms around Val as the purple-haired teen came moments later, releasing his load inside of his boyfriend. Tsuna collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

Val brushed the boy's sweaty brown hair from his eyes. He grabbed some tissues and wiped the come from between their legs. After a while, Val simply watched the boy's sleeping figure. "Ti amo, Tsunayoshi." He whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Attendere per me." With that, the ruby-eyed male left the room, leaving the sleeping Vongola all by himself.

When Tsuna awoke, he found himself in Val's room with Reborn sitting on the chair. "You're finally up, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn scoffed. "Mmmm? Where's Val?" Tsuna yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Reborn merely gazed on at Tsuna. "Haven't you ever thought that Val was hurting?" the baby asked. "E-eh?" Tsuna stared blankly at Reborn. The arcabeleno handed Tsuna an envelope. The Vongola hastily opened it and read the contents.

"Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,

Valea Adalfieri Celestino Vi Damiano will no longer be residing in Japan with the Sawada family. Please excuse the burden he has placed on your household.

~Toma Damiano

Rifflessione Famiglia"

Tsuna stared at the letter in shock. "Things like this happen, Tsuna." Reborn said, reight before leaving the Vongola Decimo in the room by himself.

"Val…" Tsuna murmured as he hid his face with his hands. "Stop doing stuff like this…"

And with that, he began to cry, letting all his sadness escape with his tears.

January 3rd.

"Yo, 'Dera! Can you teach me how to do the problem Akiyama-sensei was discussing earlier?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. "Baseball brain!" Gokudera huffed. "Pay attention in class!" Tsuna walked silently behind the two lovers. "Yo, Tsuna! You wanna come over to my place?" Yamamoto asked, disliking Tsuna's silence. "No… it's okay, guys. Thanks, though. See you tomorrow…." Tsuna said sullenly as he parted ways with his friends.

How long had it been since Val left? Things just weren't the same.

"Tsuna-kun." He hadn't realized that he arrived home. He also hadn't noticed two females standing in front of his house. One was Kyoko. The other was…

"… Faize-san?" Tsuna asked. The Italian beauty glared at him. "She asked me if I could take her to you, so I did." Kyoko informed him. But, I need to talk to you too." She pulled Tsuna aside. "Tsuna-kun… It's been a while since we all last saw Val-kun." She said quietly. "Tsuna-kun, you love him don't you?" Tsuna gaped at her. "V-Val-kun told me that he loved you too… and I think he really wants to see you…. S-so please bring him back! I hate it when you're unhappy!" Kyoko smiled sadly and ran off.

"…" Tsuna stood there, blankly staring at the ground. "… He does love you, you know." Faize walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "First and last time, but…. Please…. Save Val!" Tsuna looked up at her. "What?" "Ever since he returned to Italy… he hasn't been the same. He won't talk, he refuses to eat… he starts fights… He's not himself! So… please, save him…" After a moment of silence, Tsuna made up his mind. "I will-"

**DUN DUN DUN! What will Tsuna do? Read and Review for a faster update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Italian dictionary (or, at least according to google translator)<strong>

_**Sei mia:** _You're mine

_**Per sempre**** mio:**_Forever mine

_**Attendere per me:**_Wait for me

_**Ti Amo:**_I love you


	8. In Italy

"I can't take it anymore."

Soft, pained sighs escaped from Val's lips as he tries to breathe properly. He closed his eyes as he thought about what he had left behind.

Japan… was it all a dream to Val? He felt like he could barely remember anything. No- he actually can't remember anything.

He only knew that he went to Japan for something. He didn't know what he went to Japan for, exactly.

There were so many flaws in his memory. Why did he go to Japan? Where did he stay? Who did he meet? Val can't remember anything. All he knew is that he was in Italy, in his bed, in his cold, lonely, dark room.

Someone knocked on the door and Val turned his head to look at who it is. The door opened, and a head full of soft, raven locks appeared at the doorway.

"It's you…" Val sighed, looking the other way.

The person who had entered-Stephan, Val's older brother, smiled gently at Val. "You're up, little brother." Stephan said quietly. "You slept a lot for the past… few _months._"

"How long was I asleep?" Val asked, rubbing his bleary eyes. "How long was I… _dreaming?_"

Stephan chuckled a little as he took a seat on Val's bed. "Quite a while, really, Valea." He told Val. "Ever since you got back from Japan. You went straight to bed and… hibernated. Well, you actually did wake up a lot, but you were in this dream-like trance, so…"

Val let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Stephan… I had a dream." He whispered.

"A dream?" Stephan asked, gently raking his fingers through Val's purple hair.

"A dream." Val confirmed. "I… I don't remember all of it, but…. It was a good dream."

"What happened?" Stephan questioned, pushing up Val's blanket to his chin. "How was it good?"

"I went to Japan." Val murmured. "And… I fell in love."

Stephan narrowed his eyes, but this went unnoticed by Val, whose eyes were still closed.

"Fell in love? With whom?" Stephan asked.

"A boy." Val chuckled. "A really cute boy with chocolate-brown hair. His eyes were big and innocent, and his voice was shy and girly. And I think he was supposed to be strong, but he had this aura around him that begged me to protect him. I was so madly in love with him… I remember that I was speaking in Japanese to him, too. And I had this really heavy accent, but he still understood me really well."

Val opened his eyes to look at Stephan.

"Was that all fake, Stephan?" he asked. "Was… the person I was in love with… fake?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Stephan frowned. "You can't fall in love with someone outside of our family, Valea. You can only be with someone who Master Toma approves of."

"I don't like it this way…" Val sighed. "I want to fall in love, for real, Stephan."

"You can always…" Stephan began and took Val's hand. "You can always… fall for me, brother…"

Val chuckled miserably. "What? Don't be stupid." He laughed. "Fall for you? You're my brother. I can't fall for you."

"Incest isn't completely wrong in our family." Stephan said somberly, bringing Val's hand up to his lips. "A lot of our family members have married their blood-related family. It's natural for us."

"And Toma will approve of this?" Val asked, disgusted. He pulled his hand away from Stephan and sat up.

"He will definitely approve of it more than he would approve of you being with the cute boy from your dreams." Stephan insisted. "After all, our blood is pure Rifflessione Famiglia blood. Master Toma would certainly not mind."

"Did he tell you this?" Val hissed, getting up from his bed. "Did Toma tell you that you should be with me or something?"

"Of course." Stephan replied. "Master Toma knows what is best for us, after all. That's why we must listen to him, Valea."

"You don't know how to pick you loyalties." Val scoffed. "He'll make you kill yourself for his own safety. Do you really want that, Stephan?!"

"If he requires my life, then I shall have no choice but to dedicate it to him." Stephan said, bowing his head as he closes his eyes.

"Do you hear yourself?!" Val demanded. He grabbed Stephan by the collar and yanked him up. "Do you even know what you're saying? Do you know what you're letting him do to you?! Toma is manipulating you! You can't… You can't keep obeying him, Stephan! Your life is too precious…"

"But I can't end up like you." Stephan said, prying Val's fingers from the collar of his shirt.

"Wha… what do you mean?!" Val demanded.

Stephan smiled.

"You'll see, brother." He said mysteriously. "You'll know when the time is right."

**OMG, It's been like, REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY long since I updated this thing. ._. *ish feeling guilty***

**So sorry! .  
><strong>

**I just haven't been able to find the inspiration to finish this thing... But recently, I've been looking over my old fanfiction, and I stumbled across this. I guess that's the reason I updated today.  
><strong>

**But during the past few months or so, my writing style changed a lot, so it was hard to type this chapter out...  
><strong>

**Oh well, I'm sure it'll be fine though. I just hope that I'll be able to finish this fanfic before June, though. :D Anyway, thanks for reading, for those of you who still are!  
><strong>


End file.
